villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ridley Robot
Ridley Robot, also known as Mecha Ridley, is an unfinished robot build by Ridley, made to look identical to its creator, serving as the final boss of Metroid: Zero Mission. Biography The robot is first glimpsed when Samus infiltrates the Space Pirate Mothership after her Gunship was shot down by Space Pirates. A cutscene shows one of Mecha Ridley's eyes opening. At the end of her long quest through the Chozodia temple and the Space Pirate Mothership, Samus stumbles upon a supposedly deactivated Mecha Ridley. Suddenly, all exits to the room are locked and Mecha Ridley springs to life, triggering a conflict between the two and the final boss battle of the game. Through the heavy weaponry of missiles and super missiles, Samus eventually defeats and destroys Mecha Ridley. However, as a last resort, the machine tries to take Samus with it by setting a self-destruction timer (7, 5, or 3 minutes depending on the difficulty level) for the Mothership and locks all exits out of the ship, but Samus flees in a Space Pirate ship just in time to avoid the explosion. Other Media ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, one of the color changes for Ridley's alternate costume as Meta Ridley has a gray skin coloring with neon green wings and red markings at his feet, resembling Mecha Ridley. Mecha Ridley itself appears in the game as a primary shield-type spirit. When equipped, it grants three slots for support spirits, but it starts each battle with the fighter at 30% damage. Its Spirit Battle is a Stamina Battle against a Giant Ridley on the Omega form of Norfair, who has additional power to his smash attacks, but has a very slow movement speed. Appearance Mecha Ridley resembles a metallic gray version of its creator, with gray eyes and a red core on its chest, the latter of which is also its weak spot. Because it lacks legs and wings, Mecha Ridley moves about by crawling on its arms. In the place of its missing appendages are multiple cables attached to an unseen interface, giving it either power, control over the mothership, or both. Gallery Mecha Ridley.jpg MechaRidleyRobot.png Trivia *According to Yoshio Sakamoto, Ridley built Mecha Ridley to demonstrate his power as an even more powerful robotic weapon, though it was left in an incomplete state due to the Space Pirates' infiltration onto the planet Zebes to stop Samus. *Mecha Ridley's health and strength depend on the player's percentage of collecting the hidden items prior to the fight. If Samus fights Mecha Ridley with every hidden item located in the game, Mecha Ridley's offensive and defensive powers will triple, making the battle longer and more dangerous. *During Palutena's Guidance against Ridley in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Viridi mentions to Pit that Ridley built a robot doppelgänger of himself, claiming he did so because he is a narcissist. *Mecha Ridley has an unused attack where it pecks its head. Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Evil Creation Category:Metroid Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Brutes Category:Genderless Category:Dragons Category:Monsters Category:Deceased Category:Terrorists Category:Sentient Weapons